megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Great Mara
Sandbox Maybe you should use the Sandbox to test your tables until you're sure they look correct. Just a suggestion. --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 00:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe another one of the tables is not closed correctly? It would screw up any other table put after it. I'm not too good at making tables, I'm afraid. --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 02:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) p3p hi there grate mara. have you played p3p on the psp? Im playing it now as a male protagonist its a shame that they did not do a complete port (i.e. the p3p with the fes) and it seems that because of this the story is not complete what do you think? :I haven't gotten it yet. Great Mara 01:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I just started playing it after getting it in the mail, and so far found it to be okay. Not too sure about how they did the cutscenes but meh. (I swear I saw red blood spatter when Thanatos was beating on the Arcana Magician boss in the beginning. Other than that I noticed that the menu trick for changing the way a shadow is facing in the dungeon no longer works so that'll make it harder to get the jump on Shadows. Also that the turn order is no longer displayed when checking it, that might be a pain trying to see if I've gotten a favorable turn outcome against the Reaper later. I liekd starting out with the FMC and having access to the spear weapons right away though, and that I could get more than one Persona in the tutorial outing but unfortunately I wasn't high enough level to put that to any use. But it will make it easier to fuse an Ara Mitama by the time I'll need it. Great Mara 04:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Entity - Geist However they are the same in the Japanese version. Also I've forgotten to add that, "Irei" also appears in Soul Hackers. -- Inpursuit 08:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :But they are being treated as different races in the English version of the Strange Journey game, which is the newer of the two. That reminds me, Albions little helpers have pages, but are they entity class like Albion? Great Mara 08:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::So how do we treat the "Irei" race of Soul Hackers? just open another article "Irei"? Remember, the Irei race of SH also includes Alilat (others being Hachiman and Black Maria. -- Inpursuit 08:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the article of style said to leave it Japanese, but a lot of the pages link them to newer incarnations so I dunno. I guess we could add a section on them on the Entity page? I'll have to look up pallette color so a Soul Hackers table though, I've never seen any templates for that game. Great Mara 08:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Or come to think of it, let's just ask Bluerfin and see what he wants to do. I'm having some trouble with the Basilisk/Cockatrice thing in Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon thing at the moment too. Great Mara 08:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I actually find that the Japanese staff was deliberately to push most of the elements of SH into SJ. -- Inpursuit 08:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I have a hard time reading most of the Japanese games I tinker at, so I wouldn't really be able to get through that much. I'm also having trouble centering some things on the Nocturne page for some reason, that table is acting rather odd. Great Mara 08:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::The 4 minions of Albion you added in Entity page are actually of the enemy-exclusive race "Zoa" (分霊, Bunrei, lit. "Derived Soul", Wikipedia:Vala, or The Four Zoas), not Entity. -- Inpursuit 08:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Darn it, I'll undo. Great Mara 08:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I still can't find a template for Soul Hackers anywhere, so I guess I should just wing it on the color scheme for the tables on the race pages? Great Mara 09:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Tinkering Devil Summoner: #4372AA = Blue Soul Hackers: #5000AA = ???